Makeshift (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Makeshift is a Transformer Shifter, with his Shifter Cog he's able to change his shape into any form. More importantly, he can alter his voice and mannerisms to impersonate other Transformers. Biography Building a Tracker Makeshift was tasked by Skyquake to go to Earth and build a tracker for find the Tesseract, which have a hidden message which would lead them to the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone, with the intentions of using it as a backup plan for harvester suns for Energon or rebuild the Allspark if lost or destroyed. but unknown to both of them it will have terrible side-effects which could destroy the universe. Makeshift landed on Sumatra with a Brains unit. but unknown to him Brains was needed for activate the machine when done, while on Earth he made contact with an Cybertronian that was meant to send a disk for him so the tracker could function, but the disk crashed on the wrong location. many years later. Makeshift is almost finishing the tracker. Brains comes back to him with something he thinks may work for reactivate the machine, a stick. Makeshift is dissapointed at Brains. Makeshift rants about how they may not find the cube, as they been in Earth for years. Brains asks what cube it is. Makeshift tells him its the Tesseract, he then tells Brains that the Tesseract was hidden here on Earth by Bor for unknown reasons, but Skyquake wants them to find it, as it could led them to an important location where they can find a artifact, as Bor hid a message on the Tesseract leading to it, some cybertronians knew of the Tesseract only. some began to find it thinking they could use the Tesseract for save Cybertron as some refused to believe in the existence of the Allspark as this happened before it was redescovered, Skyquake knew of the Tesseract myth and sent them to retrive it. but then he rants about how Brains became known to the native as the Orang Pendek. Brains then leaves for find more objects for the tracker. Meeting Laserbeak Unknown to them their activity is later detected by fellow Decepticon known as Soundwave, who sends Laserbeak to meet with them. Laserbeaks goes to Sumatra, Laserbeak asks them what they're doing. Makeshift tells him they are doing a tracker for find the Tesseract, but they cant make the tracker work, not without an object that its on United States, he reveals to Laserbeak that he's a shifter but he still cant figure out on to transform into an aerial vehicle so he's stuck here. Laserbeak decides to fly them to United States. Laserbeak, Makeshift and Brains make it to Nevada. Laserbeak asks him what he needs. Makeshift tells him that a Cybertronian was meant to deliver an device to him, but it crashed on the 1940s, the Cybertronian became missing however. Laserbeak immediatly knows what device it is, because he got contacts. Finding Skyquake They go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Area 51 base where they steal the disk that Makeshift was supposed to get. Laserbeak asks what they will do with Brains, Makeshift tells him that he will kill Brains, Brains who overheard this, runs away. later Makeshift puts the disk on the tracker but it doesnt work, making him angrier, he goes to kill Brains out of anger, but he's gone. but he doesnt see this as a big deal, but Laserbeak suspect he could defect to the Autobots. then he asks if theres someone who could help them with the tracker, Makeshift says yes but he never heard from him again, Skyquake. Laserbeak explains that while on Earth with Soundwave in the 70s they heard about 2 possible Cybertronians held captive in Earth, but they didnt believed those rumors, but he now suspect one may be Skyquake. Laserbeak eventually finds out that S.H.I.E.L.D. have Skyquake in their costudy somewhere, they eventually find him in Utah, where Makeshift frees him after slaughtering the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist working thre. after being reactivated Skyquake informs the Decepticons that in order for the tracker to work, they need Brains because he implanted the information for start it up inside him, so the Decepticons go after him. Hunting Brains While NEST are investigating S.H.I.E.L.D. in their Area 51 base, Laserbeak spots Brains, after Bumblebee threw him out of him and left angry, Makeshift was ordered to Laserbeak to take Bumblebee form, after defeating him Makeshift puts on his shifter cog and takes Bee's form then he meets up with Skyquake after capturing Brains to install him to the disk of the tracker, when they get the machine to work, to his anger the Tesseract was inside Area 51 all this time, Brains makes fun of him for the irony, but Laserbeak stops him from executing Brains, Laserbeak tells Makeshift to inflitrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and forces Brains to help them if he wants to live. after Nick Fury and the others open the door to the base for let Brains enter, Makeshift attacks. Fury tries to escape with the Tesseract, but he trips and falls, the Tesseract comes off the case, as Makeshift claims it. Sam asks what happened to Bee, but Makeshift mocks him as he reverts back to his Bee form as he escapes. Makeshift then takes the Tesseract to Skyquake, who then orders his troops that the hunt is over, its time to attack. so all of the Predacons comes out of their hidings are they begin to attack humans make their presence known. Death After Skyquake descovers the location of the Kanjira Stone he orders Makeshift to hide it. he hides it on a abandoned bombs factory, inside he re-encounters with Bumblebee who fell to the building. Makeshift mocks him as they fight, Makeshift blows up Bumblebee arm and activates the bombs, he tries to run away with the Tesseract but Bee causes him to trip over, he grabs the Tesseract and tries to escape but the building blows up. his remains are eventually found by Laserbeak who reclaims his head. later on Starscream finds his remains too and takes his shifting cog for his own reasons. Relationships Friends and Allies *Laserbeak - Ally *Soundwave - Ally *Samantha Kane - Former Ally *Skyquake - Ally Enemies *Brains - Former Ally turned enemy *Nick Fury *Bumblebee Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-35-45-48.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-39-48-80.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-00-34-93.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-00-40-66.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-00-53-88.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-02-02-63.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-06-44-00.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-06-49-09.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-10-04-67.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-10-14-36.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-10-12-24.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-39-49.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-45-71.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-48-95.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-22-31-08.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-22-51-73.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-22-56-64.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-26-24-07.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-26-59-40.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-27-01-54.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-12-52-66.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-13-00-25.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-13-04-80.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-13-17-69.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-13-26-59.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-13-31-14.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-18-24-90.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-18-35-17.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-19-14-56.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-33-36-08.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-34-04-05.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-34-15-41.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-50-05-94.jpg Category:Deceased Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Decepticons